


Apocalypse 4

by carbohyandrea



Series: Apocalypse [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Apocalypse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821583
Kudos: 5





	Apocalypse 4

Natasha的大脑空白了几秒钟，她花了一会功夫才弄清楚现在的状况，醉酒的Wanda正缠着自己不放，她想要挣脱Wanda的钳制，还好喝醉的Wanda没什么力气，Natasha轻易地就从Wanda的怀里钻了出来，Wanda歪着脑袋窝在沙发里，修长的腿搭在茶几上，她露出一个大大的笑容然后把自己姜红色的头发往脑后拨去，像猫一样半眯着眼睛看着天花板上的吊灯：“I can't believe I am doing this.” Natasha坐在一边，看着Wanda的嘴唇，上面还粘着一点没擦掉的威士忌，亮晶晶的。“Carol说得没错，你有一张天杀的好看的脸。”Wanda突然侧过头看着Natasha的侧脸，手也跟着摸了过去，Natasha挤了个笑容出来：“你也不差啊。”

“而且你知道Carol那个混蛋之前还说我什么吗！”Wanda埋怨了一句。

“她说什么？”

“……没什么。谢谢你”

“怎么了？”

“For drinking with me.”

“Well, thanks for taking me out.”

两人相视一笑，Natasha突然凑近Wanda，然后伸出手去想帮Wanda嘴唇上把挂着的那点威士忌擦掉，Wanda把Natasha的手捉住：“为什么你的手这么凉。”

“是你太烫了，你喝多了。”Natasha说道。

“你怕我吗？”

“为什么要怕？”

“因为我是你的医生。”Wanda捉着Natasha的手不放，“而且还喝多了。”Wanda的手开始不安分地摸上Natasha的身子，从后背蜿蜒到腰，两个人之间的距离又一次被拉进，Natasha的信息素发了疯似地迅速分泌着，空气中充满了Natasha的信息素的味道，Natasha紧张极了。

“May I kiss you？”Wanda突然问道。

Natasha从来没有想过自己会和Wanda有这样的时刻，虽然她是在脑海里这么幻想过一会，但她的理智告诉她不要这么想，更不能这么去做。可是她控制不了自己，她点头的动作很微弱：“好。”

得到了许可之后的Alpha显然是高兴的，她坐在沙发上，把Omega拉过来跨坐在自己的大腿上，红唇凑近Natasha的，还闭上眼轻轻地咬了她一口，被咬到的Natasha捏紧了Wanda的肩头，她尝到了Wanda嘴唇上残留着的威士忌。Wanda的手越来越不安分，下腹的欲望渐渐苏醒，她也心知肚明自己作为一个医生不能够和自己的病人发生这样的关系，可是Natasha是这么久以来第一个让她对那些事情动了念头的人。她的手爬上Natasha胸口的圆润，Alpha有些生涩的揉捏让Natasha有些不适，她扶着Wanda的手：“Do me like this.”

“你的身材也太好了。”Wanda说着加重了手里的动作，Natasha的手探进Wanda的衣服，触摸到她温暖的肌肤，Wanda把Natasha的衣服卷起，不一会她就脱下了Natasha的衣服和内衣，手回到Natasha雪白圆润的乳房大力地揉捏着，Natasha本想把呻吟吞咽下去，但还是忍不住叫了出来：“再……大力一点点……”她轻叹着，手臂缠紧了Wanda的脖子。

“As you want.”

“Can I ask for something?”

“Anything you want.”

Natasha拎起Wanda宽松的上衣：“Take it off.”

Wanda笑了笑，然后顺从地让Natasha脱掉了自己的上衣。Natasha扶着Wanda的肩膀吻向她的肩颈和锁骨，然后一路向下到Wanda饱满的乳房，再到小腹。Natasha扒下Wanda的裤子，苏醒的腺体就像是被释放了一样高傲地挺立着，Natasha又一次跨坐在Wanda的大腿上，手摸上那根肉粉色的腺体上下撸动着，指尖轻轻地摁在端头的小孔。Wanda紧了紧握着Natasha腰肢的手，然后摸到了Natasha浑圆的翘臀。因为看不到，Wanda只好凭感觉去摸索Natasha牛仔裤的拉链，Omega贴心地扶着Wanda的手摸向自己的拉链。在Natasha小小的协助下Wanda成功把Natasha的裤子给脱下了，她的心跳很快很快，她不敢相信自己居然即将和自己的病人做了。

Natasha当然也没有想到自己会和自己的主治医生发生这样的事情。她调整了一下坐姿，扶着Wanda的腺体慢慢进入自己的身体，发硬的腺体刚刚进入时让她轻微地皱了皱眉，Wanda吻上Natasha的脸颊，甬道的褶皱刺激着Wanda的腺体让她愈发的兴奋，她扶着Natasha的腰，挺起自己的腰直至整根腺体都被Natasha的甬道包裹，Natasha坐在Wanda的身上扭动着腰肢，配合着Wanda向上顶的腰然后用力坐下，花穴吞吐着年轻Alpha的腺体。

抽插的过程中，Wanda感受到Natasha的花液从腿间缓缓地流出，她加快了抽插的动作，呼吸更加急促了。

“Ah……Ah……”Natasha的喉咙里被碾压出一声声的娇吟，似乎有些开窍的Wanda在顶弄的过程中手也没闲着，嫩白的小手攀上Natasha晃动的胸继续揉捏着，张开嘴叼住了其中一边的红果，舌尖调皮地打圈逗弄着，过了一会才舍得放开，Natasha胸前深粉的乳头挂着一圈晶莹的液体，她停止了腰胯的动作，似乎是让Alpha的腺体停留在自己的体内，手扶着Wanda的侧脸：“你在我来的第一天就给我特权，是不是为了这个？”

年轻的Alpha并没有回答她，只是突然翻了个身把Natasha压在了沙发上，把腺体拔出一半后又猛地一下完全进入Natasha的身体，她的手从Natasha的大腿轻轻地游至大腿根，调皮地在那里挠了一下，突如其来的痒让Natasha哆嗦了一下。Wanda呼出的香甜的热气喷洒在Natasha的胸口，Natasha本能地把双腿缠上Wanda的腰，兴许是第一次让Wanda格外地兴奋，她雪白的臀胯在Natasha的腿间卖力地来回顶撞。

“慢……慢点……别，别太快……”Natasha一句短短的话被Alpha顶撞得支离破碎。但老天，她爱死这样的感觉了。

高潮的快感让Natasha全身微微颤抖起来，她的腿把Wanda的腰缠得更紧了，脸上泛起大大片的红晕，Wanda一手撑着沙发的扶手，另一只手摁着Natasha肌肉线条清晰的小腹。Alpha的欲望一次性地喷涌而出，Wanda渐渐放慢了动作，把脸贴上了Natasha的脸，两人的鼻尖贴着鼻尖，Wanda看着身下的Omega，低下头去给了她一个长长的吻。“Natasha，你不能睡在这里。”接吻后的Wanda突然说道，“到房间里面去吧。” Natasha的胸口剧烈地起伏着，显然还沉浸在刚刚的高潮中没有反应过来，但她没有拒绝Wanda。Wanda捞起已经掉在地上的那张雪白的毛毯，把它抖开后披到Natasha的身上。Natasha有些吃力地从沙发上站起来：“你要跟我分一张毯子吗？”

两人裹着同一条毯子回到了Wanda的房间，Wanda替Natasha把真丝被子拉开：“快上来。”

Natasha乖乖地爬上床，Wanda把窗帘给拉上。Natasha注视着Alpha美好的身材，修长的双腿，小巧却浑圆饱满的雪臀，水滴状的乳房，还有火一样的姜红色头发。Wanda把窗帘拉上后又把房间的大灯给关了，只留下床头的台灯。

Alpha也爬上床，她的手托着Natasha的后脑勺：“Thanks for tonight.” 然后给了病人一个温柔的吻：“晚安，Natasha。”

“晚安，Wanda。”说完，Natasha缓缓地躺进被子里，Wanda确认她已经乖乖躺好之后才把床头灯给关上。

***

“我他妈干了些什么？” 

Wanda比Natasha更早醒来了，她轻手轻脚地来到浴室里，看着镜子里的自己，她不敢相信自己昨天晚上居然和Natasha发生了关系，她瞟了一眼还躺在床上的Omega，她的身上还遍布着吻痕，她睡得很沉。Wanda给Carol发了个短信：

“我昨晚和别人上床了！”

Carol很快就给了回复：“什么？和谁？”

Wanda犹豫了一会：“Romanoff。”

Carol一个电话打了过来：“我才刚醒，我没看错吧？你他妈脑子被门夹了？真的吗？”

“Well，她现在在我床上躺着……”

“Wanda，要是被人知道了你会有大麻烦的！”

“我也不知道这是怎么回事，这一切就发生了。”

“Jeues……”Carol在电话那边难以置信地说道，“Wow……”

“我现在该怎么办？”

“Well，你等她醒来，然后你们收拾一下，换衣服，找点什么吃的，然后滚回医院假装一切都没有发生过。”Carol那边听上去像是刚刚从床上坐起来。“Wait，Wanda，你昨天晚上有戴套吧？”

“Fuck!” Wanda懊恼地拍了拍自己脑门，“我忘记了，那怎么办？”

“Girl, we went to medical school and got a degree, you do remember, that right? ”Carol在电话那头责怪道，“那你快点去买一个什么药，等醒来之后让她吃下去。虽然这不负责但是……这是唯一的办法了。”

“万一她醒了怎么办？”

“Wanda，让她睡，你可以的。你让她睡，然后把药买回来之后等她吃下去，过几天再和她一起查一下……别慌，我想应该没事的，好吗？”

“好吧。”

把电话挂了之后，Wanda看着还在睡梦中的Natasha：“I'm so sorry, Natasha.” 话音刚落，Wanda的手指轻轻地拨动几下，召唤出一小团绯红色的小光球：“你不会睡太久的，等我回来。”

***

Natasha醒来的时候已经闻到外面飘来的食物的味道，她留意到房间的飘窗上放着一件干净的浴袍，还有一双拖鞋，她先快速地洗了个澡，然后把Wanda给她准备的浴袍和拖鞋都换上了。她慢悠悠地走到客厅里，Wanda正把准备好的早餐摆在桌上：“你起来了，快来吃早饭。”

Natasha坐在桌前，Wanda做了简单的炒蛋，上面还撒了一些培根碎；还有一些刚烤好的吐司片和贝果。“咖啡要吗？我刚做好的。” Wanda拿着一壶咖啡问道。

“好，谢谢。”

Wanda给Natasha倒了一杯咖啡后坐下：“听着，昨天晚上，我很抱歉……”

“你不用道歉……”

“你得把这个吃了，我真的很抱歉……”Wanda把买回来的紧急避孕药推到Natasha的面前：“我知道这是个非常不负责的举动，但是……”她的脸因为羞愧而涨得通红，“我真的很抱歉。”

Natasha把药接过来并且吞进了肚里。

“我真的很抱歉。”Wanda又小声地重复了一遍。“如果你想换一个主治医生，或者……我都可以帮你。”

“不用了。”Natasha牵了牵Wanda的手，在这么多年里她因为各种原因被用过不同的药剂，即使她不愿意，她也不能有反抗的余地，这也不是Fury或者Hill可以决定的。而这样一颗紧急避孕药对于她来说，其实也不能造成多大的伤害。她不知道为什么Wanda对这件事情的反应会这么大，会对自己这么在意，“I'll stay with you.”她捏捏Alpha的手，给了她一个微笑。


End file.
